I Could Be Better
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: A night out with his boyfriend doesn't end exactly as planned. In desperation he asks his brother for help, leading to more intriguing results. RenoRoku, AkuRoku, Lemon, Three Shot
1. Chapter 1

I Could Be Better

_____________________________________

Chapter One

Author's Notes: Hello Again everyone! And just for the new year, a new story! This is a collaborative effort between me and the one and only Pahoyhoy (no matter how much she will deny it). It all came from a emote that had a laughing lady who looked like she had a banana for a face…and from that, this was born, lol. Yes, we are that strange sometimes, but, Pahoyhoy, you know I love you for it! Anyway, please enjoy this effort from the two of us!

Disclaimer: Own Kingdom Hearts? Nope. Own the characters? Nope. Own Squeenix? Nope. Dang...

_____________________________________

"I really had a great time tonight." The petite blond grinned up at the taller redhead, his eyes sliding closed ass he leaned up for a goodnight kiss. Before he could meet the smirking lips with his own, a single finger was pressed to the puckered lips, stopping the smaller male in his tracks. Blue eyes flew open in confusion, and he was greeted with an overly mischievous set of peridot eyes.

"You know, it doesn't need to end here, Roxas." The redhead smirked, running a hand through deceptively soft spikes, "It's not late. We could always take things up to the bedroom for a bit."

The lanky man thrust his hips outwards, and due to the close proximity of their bodies, their hips met and Roxas could already feel the erection that was trapped in his boyfriend's pants.

The comment just about froze Roxas in place, but many months of concealing everything allowed him to school his emotions, hiding any distress he felt at the request. Instead, he put on a sensitive smile. "But isn't your brother home? Because I don't want to chance him walking in on us again." Fingering the cascading locks that covered his lover's back, Roxas looked up at him, his face set in the most innocent smile that he could manage with the inner turmoil he was faced with.

The grin on the redhead's face just widened even more as long arms wrapped themselves around Roxas' back, forcing the petit blond flush up against his body, taking in a sharp hiss of air as he felt the friction along his arousal. "Nope. That blond guy he likes called earlier and asked him to go out. So it is just you and I here tonight. And don't give me any bullshit about you having homework."

Roxas' mouth snapped shut quickly, the first excuse he had been considering already shot down. Dammit, it seemed that his lover knew him too well. "But Sora is expecting me home tonight. We're suppose to be going to visit our sister first thing in the morning and we want to leave really early." At least that wasn't too much of a lie. He and Sora _were_ planning on leaving tomorrow yes, but not until each of them had returned from their respective boyfriends. Roxas was hoping to go home tonight, and then when Sora came home in the morning, the blond would claim that he just walked in a few minutes earlier.

"Aerith will understand if you are late because of me." The smirk was back on his face, and Roxas let out a deep sigh. Why did he think his boyfriend would fall for something like that? But Roxas couldn't let any of these feelings be known.

"If you insist," grinned the blond as he leaned up and placed his lips firmly against his lovers. The arms around his back tightened as they leaned into the kiss, lips opening against one another, the scent and flavours of each other flooding their senses, neither of them caring that they were still standing on the threshold of the apartment. Roxas continued to tangle his boyfriend's hair, effectively bringing his hand up and pulling it free of the hair tie, red locks falling down the taller mans back, Roxas using both hands to grab fistfuls of the soft hair. It was one of the things that the blond liked most about his lover: the feel of his hair.

Never being a patient man, the redhead thrust his tongue out to taste the familiar flavour of his lover, his tongue rubbing aggressively against the smaller male's organ, trying to get any reaction at all out of the blond. As soon as he began to retract his tongue, he left just the tip within Roxas' mouth and used it to tease only the end of Roxas' tongue, flicking it rapidly over the very end, the action earning a low groan of pleasure to erupt from deep inside Roxas' body.

"Un, Reno," he panted, pulling away from the now smirking redhead.

"Wanna take it inside?" he whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against Roxas' nose.

The blond blushed at the statement, but not for the reason that Reno thought. The lanky man hurried to turn around and unlock the door to the apartment that he shared with his twin brother, Axel. Throwing the door open, Reno pulled his lover inside, glad to be greeted with silence, hopefully it meant that Axel had actually listened to him for once and gotten lost. He was starting to get sexually frustrated with his lover. The lithe blond always seemed to have something else that demanded his attention after their dates recently. The longhaired redhead had noticed that lately every time they spent the night at Roxas' apartment, his own brunet twin would walk in on them, effectively ruining the mood. Or Roxas would have too much homework, or one of any other of the million excuses that he seemed to have at the ready each time they tried to get intimate. And Reno was really starting to get frustrated with the situation. He had needs, dammit!

After taking their shoes off, Reno pulled Roxas behind him, ignoring everything else in the apartment, dragging the petit blond down the hall. Roxas wasn't scared or anything, it was just…he loved his boyfriend with all his heart…it was just their sex life, well…you know. Roxas managed not to flinch at all as he was pulled along the hallway, past every room in the medium sized apartment until they came to the last door on the left, the wood swinging open with just a small push of Reno's booted foot.

"Reno…" Roxas trailed off as he was shoved inside, stumbling slightly before righting himself; with the tell tale click of the lock, long arms wrapping around his stomach.

"There is no one to disturb us now. You're mine!" the lanky redhead growled into his lover's ear, loving the shivers that were running through the small blond. Reno wasted absolutely no time in pushing the hoodie and over shirt off of Roxas' shoulders, leaving the younger male clad in just a thin little t-shirt that was way too tight, and his dark black jeans, waiting to feel Reno's hands on him. He wasn't left without the touch for long, as large hands began to quickly run up and down his torso, creating warmth in their paths. They began to drift lower and lower, making many movements over the hem of Roxas' shirt.

If there was anything that Roxas enjoyed, it was the feel of warmth from Reno's hands. There was just something about the body heat that served to warm Roxas from deep within.

"Reno…"Roxas moaned out, reaching down and stopping the pleasurable hands. "I…want to…" the petit blond whispered, looking up into his lover's jade green eyes.

"You are such a kink, Roxy." Smirked the redhead, pulling away from his boyfriend. "Go ahead." Returning the smile, Roxas stood up on his tiptoes, pressing a chaste kiss against moist lips, before turning around and exiting the bedroom. Ensuring that the door wasn't going to relock behind him, the blond closed the door and promptly began to hyperventilate. Surely there had to be something here! Roxas rushed into the bathroom that was shared by the redheaded twins, pulling open drawers and rooting through their contents.

But every search he made was coming up empty. Nothing. Fuck, he would have settled for a hair elastic, a piece of ribbon, dental floss, anything! But there was nothing to be found. Nothing disposable, nothing leather or metal or plastic. Just nothing. He was going to be in shit tonight. After all these months, Reno was going to discover his secret. And he had been hiding it so well. Fuck! Running a hand through his blond spikes, Roxas stared into the mirror. Shitmotherfuckingdamnit. Tonight was not going very well at all. Pacing around the cramped bathroom, Roxas tried to calm his breaths.

"Come on, Rox. Think." He grumbled to himself. Looking into the mirror again, his blue eyes meeting their own reflection, but neither set of blue eyes gave him the answer that he wanted, nor did he have much time left to contemplate what to do. Reno was waiting. And if Reno was left waiting too long, it would mean a longer night for the blond. Growling at himself for being so stupid, Roxas kicked the cupboard, not a smart move if one isn't wearing shoes. Hissing in pain, Roxas reached down and grabbed his now throbbing foot.

Sighing in defeat, Roxas took one last glance at the vanity, looking for anything that could get him out of this predicament. And once again, there was nothing there that would be able to help him out at all. This was exactly why he preferred to have sex over at his place. Taking in a few deep breaths to attempt to prepare himself, Roxas turned and walked out of the bathroom, back down the darkened hall.

Grabbing the doorknob, the blond hesitated for only a second. He did truly love his boyfriend. Reno was just a little…and he never would think of leaving his redheaded lover, no nothing like that. He just wanted Reno to well… Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, the blond forced the door open, unsurprised to see the lanky man laying on the bed, completely naked, a hand lazily running along his hard cock that jutted out from his body.

"What took you so long, Roxy?" the redhead grinned, motioning for his boyfriend to join him. Giving Reno a smile, Roxas walked over to the large bed, stripping off his few remaining articles of clothing and letting them fall to the floor. Stopping just at the foot of the bed, the petit blond drank in the arousing sight of his lover jerking off. There was just something about the tall man that caused his heart to beat just that little bit faster. Smiling gently, he crawled up onto the bed, over the pale body, hoping that the redhead didn't notice anything.

"Sorry." Roxas whispered an apology, his body running gently along Reno's. A sigh escaping chapped lips at the contact. But he knew that something would change soon.

"But how come you don't have a cock ring on, Roxy? Isn't that what you were going to get?" Leave it to the bumbling redhead to be observant now of all times. And now Roxas was put on the spot. Reno's hand lifted up to the shivering sides of his lover, mistaking the tremors of nervousness for ones of pleasure. But it wasn't something that Roxas was going to correct. But he did need to think of something, and fast.

"There wasn't anything in there. I'll just have to do without tonight." The blond smiled softly, placing his lips upon his lovers, massaging them together in order to entice some form of reaction. And just as the blond was getting the reaction he craved, Reno began to once again run his warm hands along the now naked torso, a soft moan falling from Roxas' lips. He tried to force the direction of the hands upwards, wanting nothing more that for the lanky man to run his nipple through nimble fingers, digits twisting, pulling and tugging at the small silver barbell that pierced the flesh.

"Roxas!" Reno breathed out, hands coming to rest in his smaller boyfriend's shoulders. Trying not to let out a sigh of disappointment, Roxas held it in as he lost the chance to have his nipples played with. At first he had been completely against getting the nipple ring, but after some major cajoling from his lover of how hot it would be, and how much sexier it would make him, the blond finally agreed to have it done. Come to find out that it was the most arousing thing ever to have it played with; Roxas didn't regret getting it done that much anymore. Now if only Reno would…

Slightly sighing at the feel of Reno's hands around his neck, Roxas knew that tonight was going to be exactly like every other time. And that might not be good. Feeling the large palms pressed against his shoulder blades just as much as he could feel the erection against his thigh, the small blond wasn't surprised to be flipped over, pressed under the pale redhead against the bed, his nipples being squished against his lovers. "Reno!" it was Roxas' turn to gasp out uncontrollably as that sweet spot on his chest was finally pushed against the redhead.

"Are you going to be able to last without that cock ring of yours on?" the older man whispered into Roxas' ear. The words were soft, sensual and seductive against the lobe of skin, but the hand that moved down along the blond's body was not. The fingers were determined in their quest, down along the quivering sides, along the creamy flesh of the blond's thighs. When the fingers were pressed against the firm muscles of Roxas' cheeks and the hard bed, Reno just paused, looking down at his boyfriends face, loving the shuddering that rack the petit blond's body. If only knew what it was from…

"Only one way to find out." Smiled the smaller male, lying through his teeth. But he was going to try and keep everything from Reno for as long as possible. As soon as the words left the blond's mouth, the redhead dove in, capturing pale lips with his own. The kiss was forceful, with Reno nipping and pulling at his lover's parted lips. Roxas let out a slight gasp of surprise as he felt cold fingers running along his crack, roughly over the puckered hole.

Trying his hardest not to tense right up, the blond closed his eyes at the feel of two of the digits pushing into his body. The pain was not as bad as it could have been, but it still hurt like a mother fucker. It shot up his spine, all the way along his back, and it only continued to pulse at the feel of the fingers thrusting in and out at an alarmingly fast pace. Taking a deep breath to brace himself against what was about to come, Roxas could only curse the fact that he had neglected to prepare himself before hand when he was in the bathroom. He would definitely be feeling this one in the morning.

As suddenly as it began, the thrusting stopped and Roxas felt the fingers leave his barely stretched passage. There was no way that Reno wasn't going to discover his secret tonight, and that was what scared Roxas more than anything. The blond didn't resist in the least bit as he felt his boyfriend spread his legs, wrapping them around his own waist. Wait, what? Taking in a surprised breath, Roxas was thrown completely off guard. How come Reno was going to fuck him face up? They never did it this way. Reno preferred to be pressed against Roxas' back as they screwed, or at least that's what he always told the blond. The thought was enough to draw Roxas' thoughts away from the act at hand, as is it drew a long groan from the petit man's mouth as he felt the tip of Reno's hard cock pressing into him much too quickly.

"Reno!" Roxas cried out, hands going up to grip on the redhead's shoulders. As the sound left the blond's lips, the lanky man pushed fully into the smaller body, completely misunderstanding the reason for the sound. Loving the feel of the utter tightness around him, Reno began to quickly pull out of his lover's tight entrance, pushing back in at a rapid pace, the whimpers that fell from Roxas' mouth serving to arouse Reno further and further along. The tightness was the most incredible sensation.

Roxas however wasn't enjoying it quite as much. Every time he was driven into, the pain shot up through his body once more, and honestly, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. But at the same time, he wanted to be able to bring his lover as much pleasure as possible. He wanted nothing more than for Reno to be happy. So he allowed his body to be used for the sake of the redhead's pleasure, and in some odd way, it was alright with being used in such a way.

"Fuck, Roxy. You're tight!" the redhead groaned out, pressing their foreheads together as the thrusts began to get more and more violent with every passing moment. The sweat rolled off Reno's skin, slicking Roxas' own with the moisture. Just from the heat in the contact, Roxas could tell that his boyfriend was close, and for that the blond was grateful. The body above him jerked and shuddered, before Reno grunted out several curses before collapsing onto the body beneath him, completely spent as his cum filled the tight cavern of Roxas' anus.

At the additional weight, Roxas tensed up; sure that now was when Reno would find out about everything. But once again, the redhead surprised him, not saying anything. A single kiss was placed on Roxas' forehead, and the blond couldn't help but wince as Reno pulled out of the tight cavern with a slickening sound, and for a moment, Roxas thought that something might be torn down there. It sure felt like it. His entire back stung along his spine, a burning settling down in his rectum. It had been a long time since he had felt this bad after sex. But he really did love Reno.

"Roxy? You alright?" Reno whispered, placing a hand against a slightly flushed cheek.

"Just a little sore." He smiled, looking up into the peridot eyes that always seemed to swallow him up. The smaller man let out a gasp of surprise when a warm hand wrapped around his flaccid member.

"See, you don't need to wear a cock ring to have a great orgasm." The familiar smirk was plastered on Reno's face, and Roxas blushed at the attention that he rarely got after sex. He didn't even notice where Reno's hand was going until it was too late. Nimble fingers ran along his pelvic bone, up along the flat stomach, warmth radiating off the large hand.

The blond's eyes went wide with realization, and before he could stop himself, Roxas winced at his lover's touch, trying to push himself into the mattress. As soon as he realized what had happened, Roxas looked up to meet his lover's confused gaze. "Reno…" he trailed off, reaching up to place a hand against his lover's cheek. Maybe he could attribute the wince to something that he had done at practice…

"How come you didn't cum?" Reno's peridot eyes were mulled with confusion and surprise, as well as concern and hurt.

"Listen, Reno…" Roxas sighed, gasping as the hand that had been on his stomach flew up and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"The hell, Roxy? We're you even hard at all?" everything good that had been apparent in the older man's eyes was now gone, replaced by rejection, anger and more hurt.

The blond drew in a sharp breath as the grip on his wrist just got tighter. "Fuck, you're hurting me, Reno. Let go!" growled Roxas, trying to pull his arm free and push the redhead off of him. But as soon as he moved, his whole boy cried out in protest as the movement caused him too much pain to continue on.

Throwing the wrist back at his boyfriend, Reno got off the bed angrily, looking down at the crumpled blond who was curled up into a ball, glaring daggers at the taller man. "Is this why you always wear a fucking cock ring? You can't fucking get it up?" the normally easy going voice was now thick with malice.

"What do you expect?" Roxas replied, just as pissed off. "If you weren't so selfish of a lover, maybe I wouldn't need a fucking cock ring to stay hard!" As much as it pained him to do so, Roxas tried his hardest to move himself off the bed, ignoring the feeling of the cum that dripped out of his ass with every movement.

"Selfish? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"When was the last time you sucked me off, hmmm? Or even hit my prostate? All you care about in bed is getting yourself off! For fucks sake, Reno. You don't even stretch me anymore! You expect me to get off when all I can think about is whether or not you have torn me tonight?" Roxas was hurt. Hurt by Reno, but also hurt by himself. Maybe he had been too good at hiding all this from his lover, or maybe he should never had have tried to hide it in the first place.

Reno just stepped back, eyes wide from this new information, "That's not true," he spat.

Roxas just rolled his eyes, grabbing his jeans off the floor with as much dignity as he could possibly muster. "Whatever, Reno. I've stayed with you because I love you. I just hope that you would have noticed after eight months that something wasn't right. But I guess that was even too much to ask." The hurt in Roxas' voice was muffled only a moment as he violently pulled his shirt over his head.

"How could I have noticed something like that if you never let me know? You think you could have told me something in the last year!" screamed the redhead, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I shouldn't have had to tell you, Reno." Roxas frowned, a single tear falling down along his cheek as he grabbed his sweater off of the back of a chair, slipping it on over slumped shoulders. "Until you learn to be less selfish in bed, I'm sorry…" the small blond whispered, looking up at the taller man with sadness.

Reno's whole body stiffened up at the last sentence, as he finally understood exactly what his boyfriend was saying. "Roxy…" he trailed off, reaching out to the petit male. "But I love you."

Roxas side stepped the hand, not sure if he would be able to resist the touch. "I love you too, Reno. I'll call you next week." With one last look back, Roxas left the still naked redhead standing alone in the bedroom, being sure to hide the limp in his step as much as possible, and his heart broke in a thousand little pieces as he left his lover's apartment in the dead of night.

_____________________________________

Yes, it is. It is a RenoRoku! And it is going to be a three shot! So there will be more chapters of this. As for what we have in store for the two of them, we will see what is to come. And what of Axel? Where is he? You'll just have to read the next update to see! And Pahoyhoy, I love you and thank you so much for everything on this idea and everything else! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I Could Be Better

_____________________________

Chapter Two

Authors Notes: Well, here's the next one. Beware of fruity references in this chapter. This is the idea that we (myself and the ever gorgeous Pahoyhoy) originally had that has morphed into this wonderful story. Thank you so much to everyone for your wonderful reviews for the first chapter! I honestly didn't think so many people would like it! I am so happy to read them and reply to them! And yes, it is filed under Axel Roxas for a reason people, and just to remind you, it is a three shot, hehehe!

_____________________________

The warm morning rays shone in through the single window of the moderate sized bedroom, creating a blanket of light over the bed's single occupant. Red hair seemed as if it was on fire, splayed out all around the fitfully resting body. The night had not been good to him, his dreams creating unpleasant scenarios in his mind's eye. As soon as his consciousness awoke enough to give him independent movement, he reached a bare arm out across the sheets, jolting the rest of his body into a fully awake state as it did not come across anything. Green eyes flew open as he sat up, the rest of the sleep clouding his mind evaporating instantly.

"Roxas?" he muttered into the empty room before his memories of the night before assaulted him. The redhead let out a deep groan, running a hand down his face in exasperation. He couldn't believe that had actually happened. But…did this mean that they were over? Because Roxas had professed his love before he left, even promising to call him next week. But did that mean anything? And did that mean that Reno had to wait for Roxas to call him? Because there was nothing more that he would like to do than call the blond up right now and begin apologizing for being such an insensitive jerk.

Letting out a sigh, he threw the blankets off of his naked body, stretching like a cat before placing his feet on the carpeted floor. Everything in this room reminded him of Roxas as he let out a loud moan of frustration. Grabbing a pair of sleep pants that he prayed didn't smell like a certain blond, Reno slipped the navy fabric over his legs, allowing them to sit low on his narrow hips, ignoring the mass of red hair that shot out every which way from the top of his head. With a sigh, Reno opened the bedroom door, walking out into the apartment with a heavy heart.

"Morning." A voice as familiar as his own greeted him as he padded into the living room area. There, sitting sprawled out watching some strange cartoon while reading a magazine, was possibly the only person in the world that Reno could probably talk to about his problems.

"Morning Axel. You bang Blondie last night?" Reno smirked, ruffling a hand through his younger twin's spiked red hair. At least he was good for entertainment.

"Fuck off, man." Growled Axel, glaring up at Reno. "Why are you in such a foul mood this morning?" without even being told, Axel could tell that something hadn't gone well for his brother the night before.

The comment caused the smirk to drop from Reno's lips as he looked down at the magazine that Axel was reading. Leave it to his brother of all people to be watching kid's cartoons while flipping through a gay porno mag. "Roxas…"

Hearing the pain in his twin's voice, Axel closed the magazine, setting it on the couch next to him, watching intently as Reno flopped his ass down into the overstuffed arm chair. "Did you break up?" as much as they could be complete and utter pricks to one another, the brothers were actually quite close, and it was times like this that they were both grateful for that.

"I'm not sure." Huffed the older twin. "He stormed out of here last night after we had sex. But he told me he loved me and he would call me." Running a hand through the rumpled spikes on top of his head, Reno was still not completely sure of why Roxas had stormed out in such a manner.

"So, what did you fight about?" Sighed Axel, retrieving his magazine from next to him, re-opening it to a nice picture of three hot men. If it was just a simple lover's quarrel, he really didn't want to hear about it. At least not from those two.

"He told me I am selfish in bed. So selfish that he can't even get hard unless he is wearing a cock ring." Reno growled, pounding a fisted hand down on the arm of his chair.

Axel just smirked, lazily turning the page to another full page spread. "So little Reno is feeling a little inadequate right now?"

"Fuck off brat." A glare was sent Axel's way, but the younger twin was used to them after 23 years.

"Is that anyway to treat the only person you can go to for advice now?" Looking over the top of his magazine, the younger redhead smirked at the sight of his brother being so pissed off. This could be good.

Letting out a quiet string of curses, Reno looked away from his twin brother, not wanting to see the ridicule that was sure to be on his face. "So, what the fuck do you suggest, asspwipe?" the tone was laced with malice, and Reno couldn't believe that he was trying to get some sort of answer out of Axel of all people.

"You said that he couldn't get hard? What have you tried?" When Reno stayed silent for several minutes, Axel's eyes went wide. "Tell me that you actually try and pleasure him, Reno."

"Well…I thought that he was a real kink and liked the pain." Grumbled the older twin. "Besides, it's not like he ever asked me to do anything to him. Last night was the first time that I found out that he doesn't get hard without those fucking cock rings of his. I never knew that he didn't enjoy our sex."

"So, he has been basically letting you fuck him for months, even though he doesn't like it? Man, Reno, did you ever pick a good one in him." Axel roared with laughter, eyes still concentrating on his magazine.

"Are you going to give me any useful advice or not, Axel?" the malicious growl was back in the older twin's voice as he continued to glare is brother down.

"You wanna know what I think? I think you need to blow him out of the fucking water. You need to do something completely wild and different. Do something that he would never expect from you in a million years. Blow his fucking socks off." The younger redhead's voice was completely serious as he spoke.

"And how exactly am I suppose to do something like that?" Reno's voice was still hard, and Axel just laughed.

"Spice it up. Fuck him with a banana or something. Use your imagination. Just make sure you do something that he would never expect." Axel shrugged, flipping the page, rotating the book to get a better angle at the photo spread.

"The hell?" Reno looked over at his brother with a look of disbelief. A banana? Of all the things to suggest… "You can't be serious."

"Well, let's face it. That isn't something he would ever expect now, is it?" Axel answered.

"Fine. I can't believe that I have to resort to asking you of all people for sex advice." Reno grumbled, pushing himself out of the forest green chair. Still muttering and mumbling to himself, Reno walked into the kitchen, burying his head in the fridge.

Axel looked over the top of his magazine, a smirk plastered in his face as he watched his older brother, hoping that Reno was just as gullible and ignorant as ever.

_______________________________________________________

"Wow, Reno. I am really enjoying tonight so far," Roxas smiled a genuine smile up at his boyfriend, as he allowed the redhead to take his jacket off of his shoulders. The blond had been completely flabbergasted at receiving an email from Reno after only two days, apologizing and promising to make it up to him. It also said that Roxas was to be dressed up and ready for 6:00 on Friday evening for Reno to prove himself. And to say that Roxas hadn't been impressed would be a lie. They had gone to the restaurant they had gone to on their first date for dinner; followed by a picnic dessert in Twilight Park, and now Reno had a surprise waiting for Roxas at his apartment. And Roxas was actually anticipating sex with his lover for the first time in forever, if tonight was any indication.

"Good." The redhead grinned, taking the dozen white lilies from Roxas' hands, taking them into the kitchen and placing them into a vase that was already out and waiting on the counter. Tonight was going so perfect right now.

Unable to wipe the silly grin off his face, Roxas followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the redhead's stomach and nuzzling his cheek into the soft fabric of Reno's blue blazer. "You're so hot when you're all dressed up," whispered Roxas, running his hands over the material of the redhead's white dress shirt. With the collar unbuttoned and the hem untucked, most would think that he just looked sleazy, but Reno could make the rumpled look be so professional, even with the goggles that were perched atop his red spikes.

Smirking at the comment, Reno quickly turned around so that a startled Roxas was pushed up flush against his body. His own long arms were then wrapped around the blond's back, holding them close together. "So, do I get a second chance at everything tonight?" Reno then buried his face into Roxas' blond spikes, inhaling deeply to take in as much of the coconut smell that he possibly could. It was intoxicating.

The first thing that the petit blond noticed was that the hands that were at his back stayed where they were. They didn't try and travel right now to his ass, or try and force their way into his pants. Maybe Reno had actually listened to Roxas and was really going to change for the better. He blushed at the statement, before giving his lover a small nod, which drew an instant grin on to Reno's face.

"Well, then. Let's take this else where." Reno grinned, pulling away from the blond, taking the small hand into his own, lifting it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the knuckles, causing Roxas to blush at the action. Roxas couldn't believe how sweet, caring and unselfish his boyfriend was being. Not that he was going to complain. Allowing the taller man to pull him towards the bedroom, Roxas actually felt excitement building in the pit of his stomach, not dread like had been the normal sensation for the past eight months.

It was just one surprise after another as Reno opened the door to the bedroom, holding it open and ushering the blond to enter first. And as soon as he stepped over the threshold, Roxas' breath caught in his throat. The entire room was illuminated with soft candle light, the scent of vanilla assaulting his nose. He couldn't believe that Reno had gone through all this, just for him. This was not like the redhead at all. "Wow. I…Reno, I don't know what to say." The petit male whispered as he heard the door close behind him, the lock clicking into place.

"Then don't say anything." The soft voice was right next to Roxas' ear, moist lips grazing gently over the curve of skin, causing the small blond to moan out at the attention. Hands ran over the chest covered in the crimson fabric, making sure to graze harder than necessary over the hardened nub on the left side, pinching the piercing between two fingers, while the other hand worked at the black tie around his neck. The blond released a throaty moan as his nipple ring was touched in that particular way, something that he had been desperate to feel for months now. Black silk was quickly pulled from the slim neck, falling to the ground, while Roxas head lolled backwards to rest against his lover's shoulder as the pleasure that was being inflicted on his check was radiating through his entire body, and much to his own surprise and contentment, Roxas felt himself beginning to harden at the actions.

While his chest was being assaulted, the blond gasped as the other hand travelled down his chest and stomach, coming to rest on the waist of his black dress pants. And for once, Roxas was actually anticipating this, if everything else tonight was any indication. Roxas reached one hand up behind him, travelling to bury it deep in Reno's scarlet hair, uncaring of the goggles that were pushed to the floor, on the hair tie that was loosened, but not enough to make it fall out completely.

The blond cried out in pleasure as the redhead continued to kiss at his jawbone and neck, leaving little red marks behind him, glad to be feeling such pleasure again. It had been so long. And when Reno's warm hand came to rest on the button of his pants, the petit male groaned out, squeezing tightly at the hair in his hold, encouraging the redhead to go on. As the small button was popped out of the hole, instinctively Roxas rolled his hips towards the hand. Reno just smirked before nipping at the ear between his lips, his hands slipping inside the soft black fabric, a little surprised to come in contact with soft fabric, the smaller blond letting out another loud groan as long fingers ran along his hardened member through the cotton briefs.

The hand travelled along the stiff shaft, squeezing it lightly as Reno worked the pants open further, slinging them lower on Roxas' slim hips as the blond continued to vocally express his feelings at the contact. The hand that was playing with Roxas' nipple ring abandoned its task, moving to the buttons along the blond's chest. As skilled fingers popped each small disk out of its respective hole, Reno's hand gave a sharp jerk to the covered cock in his grasp, in turn ripping a throaty groan from Roxas. Through his lust hazed mind, Roxas couldn't believe just how much attention that he was getting. And that he was hard and staying that way. That in itself was enough to turn him on even more.

As the last button was freed from its hole, Reno pushed the scarlet material off of Roxas' shoulder, allowing the blond to untangle his hand from his hair before removing the shirt completely. Pressing light kisses to the back of his lover's naked neck, Reno pressed his hips forward to show that Roxas wasn't the only one enjoying this. Not wasting a moment, Roxas thrust his hips backwards to meet the covered erection, causing the hand to put more pressure on his own member. But when Reno's free hand started to push his pants down over the black cotton, Roxas stepped away from his lover reluctantly.

"Roxas?" the redhead panted, confused as to what his lover was doing. The petit man just turned around and offered Reno a soft smile through his intense flush as he hooked his own fingers into the waste band of his open pants, loving the wide eyed look on his lover's face as he slowing began to push all the fabric downwards. His body shivered only slightly as the cool air came into contact with the skin that was slowly being revealed. Pants and underwear both fell to the floor, and in a few simple moves, Roxas left every stitch of his clothing on the floor as he crawled on to the bed, propping himself up on the numerous pillows, looking down the bed and his body to stare at his boyfriend.

Staring intensely at his naked boyfriend, Reno took in just how beautiful that his blond lover was. Muscles were defined, but not prominent, small nipples standing erect with pleasure, a silver double balled stud standing out from pink skin on one side. The slightly tanned body glistened with perspiration and his chest heaved in pleasure, a small trail of pale blond hair running along the expanse of flat stomach, coming to stop at a larger patch of golden hairs that's surrounded the base of Roxas' hard cock.

"Naked." The blond's whispered ordered rang loudly through the empty room, and Reno caught the meaning instantly, shedding the blue blazer and dress shirt in a heartbeat, buttons flying everywhere as he just ripped it off. His navy pants followed along with his boxers, falling in a heap on the floor shortly. When Reno had completely joined in his lover's start of undress, he began to crawl along the bed, allowing the swollen tip of Roxas' cock to run down his chest, the friction causing Roxas to gasp out loud once more. When they were once again face to face, Roxas used his now free hands to tangle in Reno's red hair and pull him down forcefully to join their lips in a heated kiss, their bodies running up against one another in all the right ways.

Reno trailed his hands down along Roxas' sides, nipping at the blond's lips as he reached the slender hips that were trying to roll up to meet his own. "Now, now, Roxy. Patience." The redhead whispered against the moist lips, moving one hand lightly down along the pale skin of Roxas pelvis, along the inner thigh, forcing the small blond to open his legs wider and grant Reno access to all parts of his body. The blond moaned as fingers ran along his exposed crack, massaging gently at the puckered hole.

Throwing his head back in pleasure, Roxas failed to notice the other hand remove itself from his hips, reaching over to the bed side table. Sex hadn't been like this for the blond for over eight months, and he was thoroughly enjoying every part of it. He had almost forgotten what pleasurable sex had been like. So, when he felt a moist pressure at his anus, it caused his head to snap up and look down his body. He was completely surprised to see a bottle of lube on the bed, and Reno's hand glistened with the clear liquid, causing Roxas to smile. All this meant that the redhead had actually listened to him and wanted to save their relationship. As the single finger was pressed in, Roxas arched into the feel, happy at the intrusion.

It didn't come as a surprise to feel a second finger join the first as they began to slide in and out at a slow pace, being sure to spread wider and wider apart each time they thrust in, trying to stretch the blond as far as he could before the rest of the evening. When the petit man began to pant out Reno's name with every thrust, the redhead pulled both fingers out of the tight cavern looking at the body pressed into the mattress, Reno admired the younger man's sweat slicked figure, chest heaving with loud breaths of arousal.

"Reno…" Roxas pleaded as his lover sat back on his knees between Roxas' legs. Wanting to be able to experience as much pleasure as possible, Roxas once again felt his eyes slide shut as he slowly felt a thickness being pushed into him. He let out a gasp at how cold it was, but figured that it was just the lube, and because he hadn't been so turned on in so long, his mind was playing tricks on him. But something just didn't feel right. Reno wasn't holding onto his hips, and come to think about it, he never felt Reno move on the bed, let alone feel the heat that always seem to radiate off of the redhead.

But if Reno wasn't fucking him, what was sliding in and out of him in such a manner? Forcing his eyes open, Roxas looked down to see a long item, yellowish green in colour, wrapped in a condom, being held by the redhead, being forced in and out of his ass. Looking a little more carefully, suddenly not quite as turned on, it didn't take more than a few seconds for the petit blond to realize exactly what Reno was using to fuck him.

"What are you doing, Reno?!" Roxas exclaimed, reaching down and grabbing the redhead's wrist, forcing him to remove the item from his body. What the hell was Reno thinking?

"I thought that we could spice it up a little." Reno smirked, before looking up and making eye contact with the distressed blond, surprised at the emotions that he saw there.

"By fucking me with a banana?!" the exasperation was apparent in Roxas' voice as he sat up, putting as much room between him and the offending fruit as possible.

"Well….At least I wasn't being selfish!" Reno growled. He couldn't believe that they were fighting again! And after everything was going so well tonight.

"By sticking fruit up my ass? What the fuck, Reno! I love you; I want to be fucked by you, not a banana!" Roxas glared at the banana once more before crawling off the bed, leaving a fuming Reno there in the middle all alone.

"Fine then. Get back over here and I will fuck you and we can forget about the whole thing." The redhead grinned, reaching a hand down to stroke his own neglected erection.

Roxas sighed, walking over to the dresser. Pulling a drawer open, he grabbed a clean pair of red boxers and one of Reno's black t-shirts. "I'm sorry, Reno. Everything else was absolutely wonderful. But, I am sorry, that completely killed the mood for me. I just don't understand how you could possibly thing that I would like something like that." Almost to prove his point, Roxas turned around to face his lover and show him the completely flaccid state of his penis.

"But…" Reno trailed off, his peridot eyes drooping slightly as he watched Roxas pull the clothes on his pale body.

"Let's just go to sleep, alright? We'll just ignore everything that happened in the last 10 minutes for now, and tomorrow we can talk about it or something." Roxas' voice was soft, yet stern. Reno didn't exactly have the option to say no to him when he got in one of those moods.

"Roxy, I'm sorry." Reno apologized, stretching himself out in the bed, motioning for the now fully dressed blond to join him. Roxas walked over, crawling onto the bed, snuggling down into the pillow, his boyfriend's arms wrapping around him.

"I really did have a great time otherwise tonight. Thanks." Roxas whispered, knowing that Reno heard him in the quiet room.

"Good. There is just one last thing." Reno mumbled, pressing his face into Roxas' hair, the rest of his body pressed against Roxas' back.

"What's that?"

"Since you're all stretched, can you just go up and down on it a couple of times? Just until I get off? I know it won't take long. And this hard on is killing me." At the redhead's words, Roxas sat up like a jack in the box, fuming mad. And one look at the redhead's face, told Roxas that his lover was being completely serious in his request.

"Fuck, Reno. You didn't change at all." Roxas growled, grabbing a pillow and scrambling off the bed.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Reno spat, glaring at his younger lover.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. We'll discuss what may or may not be left of this relationship in the morning." Roxas answered, leaving the room, being sure to slam the door behind him trying to keep his tears in until he was all alone.

_____________________________

So, was anyone expecting that one? Hehehe. Yes, Payhoyhoy and I are really that twisted, and you know that you love us for it! A major thank you and lots of love to her for betaing this, and I hope everyone is looking forward to the last chapter and conclusion to this wonderful collaboration of ours! Until then!


	3. Chapter 3

I Could Be Better

_____________________________________

Chapter Three

Author's Notes: And it's done! Yay! And for anyone who wondered about Axel…well, here you have him! What will happen? Read on to find out!

_____________________________________

Cursing the bitter cold, Axel grunted as he pushed the door to his apartment, glad to be out of the icy wind. Tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter as he stepped into the warm room, the redhead didn't bother turning on an overhead light knowing that he just wanted to go to bed. It had been a long night at Demyx's, and frankly, Axel also knew that his brother and Roxas were supposed to be having hot make up sex tonight. And that was something that Axel never wanted to witness ever again. Ever.

Walking through the dark apartment, the lanky man listened intently for sounds of Reno and Roxas still going at it. Nothing. Thank heavens. Axel didn't think he could handle his brother fucking up with Roxas anymore. The kid deserved so much better than Reno. His older twin had always been very self centered and concerned with only his own wellbeing. So it hadn't been a surprise when Reno had told him how he was in the dog house for just that reason. Letting out a deep sigh, Axel made his way through the dark apartment, trying not to make any noise if at all possible.

But as he walked past the couch, the silence was broken by a strange sound. Was that sobbing? The redhead stopped in his tracks, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. It was definitely coming from nearby. Taking a glance over to the television, Axel checked to make sure that Reno hadn't just left it on again. But surprisingly, the screen was as black as ever. However, when Axel leaned forward to check, the sound got louder and out of instinct, the redhead looked downwards, instantly finding the source of the sobs.

Laying face down with his face buried in a pillow was his brother's boyfriend, his whole body shaking with the sobs that could be heard through the entire apartment. Obviously, things hadn't gone that well tonight. Looking down the hall, Axel made sure that his brother's door was indeed closed before reaching down to press a hand to t he blond's quaking shoulders. "Roxas?" he whispered into the darkness.

At the sound of another's voice, the smaller male jumped upwards, eyes wide with the knowledge of being found in such a pitiful state. Cobalt orbs scanned the room before settling on the redhead behind and above him, a look of concern etched on the normally smirking face. "Fuck, Axel. You sound so much like your brother." Roxas cursed, pushing himself into a sitting position before using his hands to wipe away the tears he didn't bother hiding.

"So I've been told." Axel's eyes rolled automatically at the statement as he walked around the couch, sitting down beside the petit blond. "What's wrong?" Wrapping an arm around Roxas' shoulders, the redhead pulled his friend close, feeling the shiver that ran through the younger youth's body when he came in contact with the chilled material of Axel' leather jacket.

"I…Reno…Ugh." Groaned Roxas, a fresh round of tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of what had happened earlier. Frankly, he felt dirty, used and violated. Burying his face in the redheads shoulder, he allowed the emotions to flow from him, almost relishing in the comforting feeling of the warm hand rubbing his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh. Don't rush it. Wait until you are ready, Roxas." Axel whispered placing his lips onto the top of Roxas flattened blond spikes, inhaling the rich scent deeply. This kid was definitely intoxicating.

Taking a deep breath and being hit with the sharp tang of smoke and cinnamon, Roxas couldn't believe how different the redheaded twins smelled. Where Axel's scent was spicy and almost sweet, Reno's scent was more subdued, smelling of mild citrus. Two scents as different as the brother's themselves. And for some reason, Roxas was finding no problems at all talking to his boyfriend's twin brother about the issues they were having. "Well, tonight, Reno took me out for a really special night, and things were all going perfectly and everything." The blond paused, sniffling as to stop his nose from running. "And then, we were well, you know…and suddenly he started to fuck me. With a banana!" the admission caused Roxas to burst into tears once more, and it was all Axel could do to sit there and hold the blond as he cried, sobbed and leaked into the dark leather of Axel's jacket.

Looking around to distract himself from the weeping boy, Axel's gaze came to rest on the small digital clock on the stereo system, the green numbers telling him that it was currently 1:41am. Had he really been out that late? And how late had Reno and Roxas been out for? Their reservation had been for 6:30 and he knew that their date couldn't have lasted all that long. So just how long had Roxas been out on the couch for balling his eyes out?

"A Banana?! And he didn't talk to you about it before hand?" Axel was completely surprised. But surely Reno couldn't have been that stupid.

"No! I just kinda looked down and it was in me. Where would be get a stupid idea like that? I just don't understand where he could have thought of something like that." Roxas sniffed, wiping his tears away once more.

Axel tensed up at the words, his arm stopping in its motions on Roxas' arm. Not wanting the blond to notice anything, Axel resumed his previous actions in a heartbeat. But the single glitch in Axel's composure was enough to alert the petit blond.

"Axel…Did you?" Roxas glared, pushing himself away from the redhead's chest quickly, suddenly feeling somewhat sickened by the redhead.

Dammit. There was no denying anything now. And lying would only make things worse. "I didn't think that he would just do it without talking to you about it first. And besides, technically I just told him to try spicing things up a little." Axel argued back in his own defence. This was either going to fall into place perfectly, or crumble into a million little pieces.

"Fuck, Axel. Why? You know that Reno takes everything literally! Why would you ever even consider telling him to fuck me with fruit?" the small blond continued to glare, while trying to understand Axel's reasoning.

"You know perfectly well why I did, Roxas." Axel replied almost spitting out the last word. He crossed long arms over his chest, looking away from the blond, unable to make eye contact.

Roxas just sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Axel…You know that I won't." the voice was hushed, and once again, tears threatened to fall from sapphire eyes.

"But why? Why won't you give it a chance?" Axel was becoming more exasperated by the second and for once, he wasn't going to let Roxas skirt around the issue.

"Because! You know I can't hurt Reno like that." The blond wiped away the forming tears, hoping that Axel would just leave it at that, but there was absolutely no chance of that.

"Not good enough." Was the instant response, and finally Axel turned back to face the petit blond. "Come on Roxas. I need a real reason why we can't be together." The redhead's voice was gentle as he reached up and placed a warm hand against Roxas' cheek, forcing their eyes to meet.

The blue orbs were conflicted, so many emotions and thoughts swimming around in there. The two of them had felt this way about one another for so long now. In fact, Roxas thought his feelings for Axel just might be stronger than those for Reno. Everything had started at a party almost two years ago…

Roxas and his brother were going to a reunion party for an organization that they, along with their mother had belonged to when they were young. The Single Mothers of Multiple Births Support Group. They hadn't seen some of these twins and others in years. In fact, there were some that Sora and Roxas were thoroughly looking forward to seeing again. At the reunion, Sora had gravitated to a female set of twins, Kairi and Naminé whom they had been really close to in their younger years, while for some reason, Roxas was drawn to the lanky redheaded twins that had made their lives a living hell whenever they were together. And Roxas was drawn to one in particular.

So after the official party had been over, a large group of them decided to make it a little more age appropriate and went out to a club to dance and get drunk. Roxas was being very clingy to the redhead and they were inseparable all night. So after a hot make out session, Roxas had taken a celebratory drink, the drink multiplying quickly into many more. So it was no surprise that the next morning he had no idea where he was. But rolling over and feeling that familiar ache and seeing a bright mop of red spikes, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened. A smile had crossed Roxas' face when he saw Axel asleep next to him after what he assumed, from the feelings in his body, was a night of awesome sex. But his euphoria was shattered when the redhead he was sleeping with rolled over to reveal that it was Reno he had slept with. Not Axel.

Long story short, Axel had gone out for cigarette while Roxas was getting hammered, and when the blond had gone to find the redhead again, he found the wrong one, and with intoxication came the loss of self control. When Axel discovered what had happened the night before, he was understandably pissed. But he was willing to forgive Roxas, but when Roxas had gone to tell Reno about the mix up, Reno had already become attached and outright refused to let Roxas go. And Roxas didn't have the heart to say anything to contradict him.

And Axel had lost it. Despite what he knew what he felt for Roxas and what the blond felt for him, Roxas had stayed with Reno, even developing feelings for the older twin. Over the two years that Reno and Roxas had been together, Axel waited patiently for them to break up, waiting to take Roxas back. Neither his feelings, not Roxas' had faded in the last couple of years. But also, neither of them could hurt Reno like that, so they didn't act on their feelings, to make sure that no one was hurt.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered, running a hand over Roxas' cheek, breaking the blond out of his memories.

"Sorry, Axel. Just thinking." The blond muttered. "I don't know what to do." Leaning into the warmth of Axel's body, Roxas felt so conflicted. On one hand, Axel had never given up on him, even after such a betrayal, and even though he had several lovers over the past couple of years, he still felt that Roxas was the only one he truly loved. On the other hand, Reno professed his love for Roxas regularly, but never really did anything to prove it to Roxas in the entire two years they had been together. But Roxas really did care for both of them.

"You know, Roxas…" Axel said, his face planting itself into Roxas' hair once more.

Wanting to feel the warmth and comfort that only another human could offer, Roxas leaned into the body next to him despite his mind's apprehensions. Honestly, he should break up with Reno before allowing this talk to happen, but there was something holding the blond back from doing it. Because despite lingering feelings that still made a home in his heart, Roxas knew deep down that things should have ended long ago with Reno, and Roxas should have followed his heart in the first place to be with Axel.

"What is it?" Roxas answered, as hands and arms wrapped around him, pulling him all but into the redhead's lap.

"I could be better, so much better than Reno." Lips spoke softly as they were distracted, attaching themselves onto the small patch of skin behind the blond's ear, a sweet spot for him.

Gasping out in pleasure at the warm lips on his skin, Roxas leaned his head forward onto Axel's shoulder, giving him more access to that spot. "You think so?" Roxas panted as Axel's tongue sneaked out of his mouth, leaving saliva in intricate patterns on the smooth skin. The feeling was an incredible one, and it was all that the blond could do not to moan out loudly at the action.

"I know so." Axel smirked, moving his hands down over the petit body, loving the small shivers of pleasure that Roxas was experiencing through his entire body. Warm hands came to rest on Roxas' hips, pulling him directly onto his lap, the friction drawing a gasp from Axel's occupied lips. He had been waiting for this night for a very long time.

Loving the feel of pressure beneath him, Roxas shifted himself to be straddling the redhead. Reno be damned. He had been waiting for near on two years to be with Axel, and he had been putting up with some real shit over those two years and it was high time that he did something for himself and something he wanted to have happen. And Roxas wanted Axel. So much. It's not like his relationship with Reno was going anywhere, in fact, Roxas knew that it had to be over. He had been denying himself what he wanted, no, what he needed for far too long now. it was about time that he did something for himself. And right now, that involved being with the twin that he had initially set out to be with.

"So prove it."

In a slow motion, Roxas' eyes slid shut as he tilted his head back, eager to feel those lips on his once more. "Of course." Axel responded, his lips close enough to send waves of warm breath onto Roxas' own slightly parted once. Letting out a whine that was just a tad bit needy, Roxas heard the light chuckles before the heat was coming closer and closer. After what seemed like an eternity, lips were finally pressed together in a soft kiss. Axel didn't move to deepen it right away, fearing that Roxas was going to pull away at any moment.

Although the two of them had refused to have a relationship or go behind Reno's back, it didn't mean that they hadn't slipped up in the past. But Roxas had always been the one to pull away after only a few seconds, breaking into tears. But much to Axel's delight, Roxas returned the kiss with earnest, showing that he was serious about them being together finally. And that meant a lot to Axel.

Axel was almost surprised to feel Roxas' arms wrap around his neck, pressing their lips closer together, and it also resulted in their bodies being pushed flush against one another. Roxas let out a moan at the sensations of being so close to Axel after all these years. He finally felt truly alive. Curious hands travelled upwards to bury themselves in wild red spikes, squeezing at the different feeling that they held compared to the other twins. Needing to feel something more than just lips, Roxas snaked his tongue out of his mouth, running it cautiously along the thin lips of the man beneath him. He was rewarded almost instantaneously by the parting of those lips, Axel's tongue thrusting out to take control of the kiss.

Roxas let out a gasp as his tongue came into contact with the warm organ, along with a small flash of cold. It always surprised Roxas how cold Axel's tongue ring could be despite being in such a warm mouth. That tongue ring meant a lot to Roxas. When Reno had mentioned how hot he thought that it would be if Roxas had gotten his nipple pierced, he refused to go with the blond to have it down. So after some begging and pleading, Roxas was able to get Axel to go with him. And somehow Axel even agreed to get the tongue piercing so that Roxas wouldn't be the only one sporting some new hard wear. So as their tongues rubbed together, the small metal ball creating friction between them, Roxas started to roll his hips forward tentatively.

Axel gasped loudly at the movement, surprised that Roxas was taking it so far so fast, but then again, if what Reno had said was true, Roxas hadn't had pleasurable sex in a long time. Breaking the kiss, Axel pulled back, making eye contact with Roxas. Green met blue, and instantly both knew that they had been waiting for far too long for this moment. "Fuck, Rox. How far do you want to go?" the redhead whispered, his hands running firmly over the smooth plains of Roxas' back, desperately wanting the thin material of the t-shirt to be gone.

Allowing himself to grin at the redhead beneath him, Roxas didn't spend too much time dwelling on what his answer might be, before breaking into a grin and answering. "I want to do exactly what we should have done the night of the reunion. There is absolutely no reason to deny our selves any longer." Roxas' voice was hushed, but he extenuated each and every word with a sharp thrust of his hips. And it was obvious through the cotton boxers that the blond wore that he was already hard, and desperately wanted the natural release that had been denied of him for so long now. Both men gasped out as their arousals came in contact, despite Axel's being encased in the thick denim of his jeans. Wasting no time after the confirmation of what he had been waiting to hear for years; Axel reached up and pulled the shirt off of Roxas' body in one swift motion. With one gasped breath, Roxas found the lips of a certain redhead attached to his chest, not wasting anytime by going right where Roxas wanted it.

Warm lips encased both the hardened nipple along with the piercing. When the two studs met inside the warm heat of Axel's mouth, Roxas let out a sharp cry of pleasure, his hands gripping tightly at Axel's shoulders. The feeling was one that Roxas had never experienced before and he definitely wanted to feel again. The redhead used his tongue to roll them together, his teeth scraping along the sensitive skin around it. The action caused Roxas to buck his hips into Axel's, a groan erupting from the redhead's throat. Hands on shoulders began to push the heavy jacket off the lanky body, wanting to get as close to him as possible.

Using his arms in tandem with Roxas' hands, Axel was able to remove the heavy leather from his shoulders, all the while keeping his lips on Roxas' chest, pulling on the nub with his teeth, eliciting moans from the blond with almost every movement. Long arms wrapped tightly around Roxas' back, pulling their bodies even closer together. This resulted in the covered erections rubbing forcefully against one another. Axel let the nipple slip from his lips and let out a deep moan of his own. Roxas loved the reaction that he was getting from the redhead, so he began to rock his hips faster until he felt Axel respond and roll his hips up to meet him, the two falling into a steady rhythm.

Looking upwards to meet the eyes of the youth riding him, Axel was thoroughly surprised to see the bright blue of Roxas' eyes fixated on his own. And as their gazes locked, both knew that they were doing the right thing. This was their night. And they were going to spend it how they wanted. The hands that Roxas had resting on Axel's shoulders for support began to ball the dark fabric up in fists as he wanted more than the light shirt off of the redhead beneath him. As if knowing exactly what the blond wanted, Axel removed his arms from around the smaller mans back and pulling the shirt off his torso, helped along by his rider.

"Axel! No more teasing!" gasped the blond as the redhead's lips returned to his chest, this time coming to suckle on the non-pierced nipple. As his mouth abused that particular spot, Axel reached one hand down to wrap around Roxas' back once more, the other trekking down to come to rest on the front of the soft boxers that did little to mask the hardened cock trapped within. Roxas jerked forward into the hand at the contact, letting out a deep moan. Everything was feeling so incredible right now! He had no idea that just being touched could feel so awesome. It had been a really long time since he had been this aroused, and something deep inside him told Roxas that a lot of the arousal came from who exactly was beneath him.

As the redhead slowly ran his hand along the length, he made sure to pay attention to two particular spots. The base which he squeezed with just his index finger and thumb, making sure that he was pinching in all the right places; and the very tip of the head. The wet material was easy to press through, and Axel made sure that he added extra pressure whenever he came upon that spot, running his thumb over the tip. He pressed hard and earned a little more liquid each time he did so.

Pulling away from the nipple once more, Axel looked up at the petit blond with a smirk firmly in place. "Leaking already, Rox? Do you really need to cum that badly?" Each word was punctuated with a finger being pressed against the slit, the reaction from the blond being that he bucked fiercely into the pleasurable hand not wanting for the sensations to end, but at the same time, he desperately wanted to cum and be fucked. He let out another groan, gripping tightly at the now naked shoulders. And that was a place where Roxas could totally tell that there was a difference between the two twins. Where Reno was always a little on the warm side, Axel was absolutely burning! And that heat completely turned Roxas on. The redhead's hands were hot on his body and that sensation alone was almost enough to get the blond to orgasm.

"Axel!" he cried out, hoping that Axel would finally dip inside those bothersome boxers. But the redhead seemed to have other plans. With absolutely no effort on his part, Axel stood up, taking Roxas with him, before turning around and laying the blond down on the couch. Taking a moment to drink in the sight of the flushed and panting youth, the lanky man needed nothing more to tell him that he was definitely doing the right thing. Without another thought, Axel stripped his lover of the remaining article of clothing, allowing the erection to spring up and greet him, the head a deep purple colour, shining in the moonlight with precum. Axel knew that he had never seen anything so erotic.

Without a word of warning, the redhead dropped down onto the carpeted floor and engulfed the stiff member in his mouth, tongue deftly working along the thick vein that pulsed along the underside. Roxas lifted his hand to his mouth, biting down hard on his knuckles in an effort to muffle the loud moans that were beginning to fall from his lips. His other hand instantly flew to bury itself in the soft spikes that covered the bobbing head. The pleasure was so intense; Roxas almost thought it was all a dream. There was no way that any of this could really be happening, was there?

Axel was amazed at the small blond, how hard he really was. It was way too obvious to him at the moment that Roxas' pleasure really had been denied for so long. His teeth scraped gently along the shaft, running up and down at a medium pace, wanting to bring Roxas to the ultimate pleasure state and prove to him that he was so much better than his brother. Increasing his pace just a little, the redhead decided to change it up a little in order to get the reactions that he wanted from the blond faster. As he drew his mouth upwards, he focused just on the swollen head, sucking at it harshly before swallowing the whole erection to the point that it hit the back of his throat before scrapping his teeth upwards once more and repeating the process. And judging by the way that Roxas grasped harder at Axel's hair and the muffled moans that were escaping, the blond was enjoying this.

It only took a few rounds of this before Roxas began to thrust his hips upwards into Axel's hot mouth, pressing in as far as he could, the redhead offering no resistance at all. As the blond was buried in up to the hilt, he let out a strangled cry of warning that almost went unheard by the redhead before his entire body began to spasm, letting his load shoot into Axel's awaiting mouth. Spurt after spurt shot down the lanky man's throat, Axel swallowing each and every drop of the salty substance, relishing in the taste that of Roxas' essence. And the fact that Axel had been the one to bring him to such a state made it that much more enjoyable for the blond. As the tremors began to subside, Axel allowed the quivering cock to slip from between his lips, taking the opportunity to look up at his soon to be lover.

Blue eyes were half lidded, a crimson blush staining pale cheeks. Cherry lips lay parted as he panted to replenish his oxygen supply, yet the formed a content smile that brightened the blond's entire face. "Holy flying fuck, Axel. That was incredible!" Roxas' voice was hoarse and he seemed like he hadn't been this happy or satisfied in a very long time. But then again, Axel thought, he probably hadn't. Offering the lithe man a genuine smile, Axel took his hands and made quick work of the remainder of his own clothing. He hissed as the heavy fabric of his pants grazed against his own cock, and he just hoped that Roxas would be so kind as to repay his pleasure. Looking down the still heaving body, Axel was almost relieved to see that despite having such an intense orgasm only moments earlier, Roxas was still hard as a rock.

"So, you up for another round?' Axel smirked, reaching down and stroking the thick appendage, loving the small gasps that were escaping the parted lips as his hand ran up and down the length once more, wanting to make sure that Roxas was indeed up for this.

The blond vigorously nodded his head in agreement, anything to keep that heat on his cock, but the prospect of having finally having Axel inside him was enough to ensure that the blond would be and would stay ready. Still kneeling on the floor, the redhead gently pushed the slender legs apart, causing one of Roxas' feet to find a home beside him on the carpet. Their eyes met, and Axel felt something stirring deep inside. Everything tonight was just feeling so perfect and so right, and one look into those sapphire pools was all that Axel needed to see to know that his feelings were reciprocated completely. Reaching onto the back of the couch, all the while continuing to stroke the blond's erection, eyes never breaking their gaze, Axel grabbed his heavy leather jacket, pulling it down to rest next to him on the floor. Without looking, his hand reached to the inside pocket, pulling out two single use lube packets. There was no way he was going to ruin his only chance with Roxas on the very first night. Placing those onto the couch next to the writhing youth, Axel's hand travelled once again to that small hidden pocket, this time retrieving an orange foil packet.

"So you're completely sure, Roxas?" his own voice was husky with pleasure, and he just needed to be sure that Roxas was as for this as he was.

"Fucking Jeez, Ax. If you don't hurry up and fuck me, you might find yourself bottoming." Roxas laughed, his hips once again rolling into the touch that was bringing him so much pleasure. Axel let out his own light chuckle as he placed the condom next to the two lube packets. Knowing that Roxas was probably serious with his threat, Axel picked up one of the small plastic squares, using his teeth to break the tab off of the top, not wanting to stop his strokes until the last possible second. Axel squeezed all of the clear liquid onto his palm, using only that one hand to spread it over his fingers. Axel made sure to keep the pace of his non slicked hand at a slow gentle speed, jerking Roxas' erection as his lubricated hand made its way to between spread thighs.

Roxas let out a breathless gasp as he felt the warmed fingers running along his crack, spreading the lube around the puckered skin. He watched as Roxas' head was thrown back in pleasure, taking it as a sign that Roxas wanted him to continue along further. So with little resistance, Axel slipped a single digit into the entrance, continuing to ensure that the lube was thoroughly coating the tight cavern. The blond rumbled out a moan of pleasure at the feeling of being penetrated, rocking his hips down onto the impaled finger, timing his thrusts with the motions of Axel's other hand which continued to pump at his erection.

Axel smirked at the younger youth, loving how eager he was for this. Wriggling the single finger around inside the heated channel, the redhead held his breath for just a second as he entered a second digit into Roxas' anal cavity. If there was any time that Roxas would push him away, it would be right now. But Roxas just let out another moan. Still not wanting to push his luck, Axel made no attempt to move the fingers until Roxas' hips began to tentatively roll downwards once more, telling the redhead that he was ready. Slowly, Axel began to draw his fingers out of Roxas, pushing them back in and swirling them around. He continued to pump them at a fairly gentle speed, adding a little more movement each time they were buried in up to the knuckle. And each time they were thrust in, he began to spread them a little wider apart.

It only took a few thrusts of the fingers to earn a low moan from Roxas, his hips driving down to meet them each time. Axel took this as a sign, and he began to curl his fingers upwards and started to stroke the one certain spot, causing the blond's vision to be over come with white hot pleasure. "There! Holy shit! There, Axel! Again!" Roxas panted, gripping onto the sofa for dear life. He almost forgotten what it was like to have his prostate hit, and the intense sensations that it was causing were threatening to end it all too soon. "Axel. You'd better hurry up and fuck me before I lose it!" Roxas trailed off into a quiet scream as Axel began to assault the spot with nimble fingers, thoroughly enjoying the reactions that he was receiving from Roxas.

"As long as you're sure." Axel answered, removing his fingers as well as the pumping hand from Roxas' body, a whimper falling from the blond's lips at the loss of all contact. Grabbing the orange foil first, the redhead ripped the package open and pulled the latex condom from inside. He rolled it over his own neglected length before picking up the remaining pod of lube. Once again using his teeth to rip open the small packet Axel watched as Roxas pulled himself up further on the couch, trying to give Axel some extra room. "Give me your hand." A little confused by the redhead's request, Roxas none the less held out his hand to the lanky man, slightly surprised when he felt the warmed liquid being poured onto his palm.

"Axel? What are you doing?" Roxas questioned, raising an eyebrow at his redheaded lover.

"Well, you didn't expect me to let you have all the fun, did you?" he smirked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Axel wanted. Giving the redhead a smirk of his own, Roxas reached down and wrapped his hand around the hardened member, giving it a tight squeeze. It was Axel's turn to moan at the long denied touch, his breath catching at the tightness. Roxas began to pump his hand at a slow pace, rotating his hand around and around as it stroked the shaft, eyes intently watching Axel's face as the jade eyes disappeared behind eyelids as his head lolled back in pleasure. The sight was one to behold, and it only served to make Roxas want this all that much more.

After Roxas made certain that the redhead was coated completely with the clear gel, he removed his hand. At the loss of the pleasure all too soon, Axel's eyes flew open as he looked down at the petit man. They obviously were both more than ready for this to happen. With one last smirk, Axel crawled up onto the chesterfield with the blond. With warm hands placed on slender hips, Roxas allowed himself to be rolled onto his side. A series of shudders ran through the blond's body as Axel slid up on the sofa to lay behind him. Taking one hand off of his hip, Roxas gasped at the feeling of the redhead running the hand down his leg and to the knee. The lanky man then pulled the leg up in the air, holding it there.

Roxas let out a deep groan at the feeling of Axel's chest being firmly pressed against his back, the warmth that radiated off of the redhead serving to turn Roxas on even more. His hand flew to rest on the taller man's hip, while its partner reached up and grabbed hold of the armrest above his head as a means to brace himself when he was entered. Keeping his foot firmly pressed against the floor, Roxas let out a shuddered breath as he felt the head of Axel's covered cock rub against his stretched hole, using every ounce of restraint he had not to push backwards and impale himself on the shaft.

"Ready?" Axel whispered gruffly, squeezing at the leg in his hold.

"More than ever." Replied the blond, gasping as he felt the pressure at his entrance increase, followed by the feel of the long, warm erection pushing into him easily. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding as Axel slid into him with very little resistance, thanks to the stretching at the lube. It had been a long time since he hadn't needed to worry about tearing or ripping or anything like that, and for once, he was going to thoroughly enjoy having sex again. Axel just kept right on pushing in, burying himself completely inside the blond, moaning at the tight heat that surrounded him, this was utter utopia. He was in heaven! Their bodies just fit together so well! It was like they were made for each other.

Not wanting to force Roxas to go faster than he was comfortable with, Axel didn't move. The whimpers that escaped Roxas' lips served as their soundtrack, and nothing had ever sounded so erotic to the redhead. The blond gripped tighter at the hip in his hold, moaning out at the feeling of being some completely full without the sharp stabs of pain. And there was something that Roxas noticed. Even though Reno and Axel were twins, Axel was definitely better blessed in the size department. Roxas didn't think that he had ever had so much inside him at one time before! And if it didn't start moving soon, Roxas knew that he would go insane. Hesitantly, he rocked his hips backwards, trying to entice the redhead into moving. And that little bit of movement was all Axel needed to start his fire burning.

Pulling his hips backwards, Axel began to pull out of the smaller body before slamming back in up to the hilt quickly. The action pulled a loud cry from Roxas' lips. Not wanting to alert the other occupant of the apartment to what they were doing, Axel placed his mouth against Roxas' ear. "You gotta be a little more quiet, Rox. We don't need to make this a threesome." He grunted, extenuating every other word with a sharp thrust of his hips and a tight squeeze of the thigh in his grip.

Roxas brought the hand that gripped the arm of the couch up to his mouth, pressing a closed fist against his lips as the redhead continued to pound relentlessly into the petit body. Each time Axel drove in, Roxas moaned into his hand, and that in turn caused Axel to let out a moan of his own into Roxas' hair. For Axel, the tightness was incredible, something that he had never been able to dream of. And the friction that it was causing sent shivers of pleasure through both bodies.

The sound of their bodies meeting was accompanied by the slap of skin on skin and Roxas could feel Axel's balls hitting up against his ass every time he thrust in, and it was all he could do not to cry out loudly. And it didn't take many thrusts in before Axel's hard cock began to brush against the small bundle of nerves that had not been given enough attention lately. "Axel!" he cried out breathlessly. "Like that!" with a grunt of acknowledgement from his lover, Axle continued to make sure that he hit that spot over and over again, needing to know that he was bringing the blond as much pleasure as possible.

"Touch yourself, Roxas. For me." Axel groaned into the lithe youth's ear, interrupting the small string of colourful curses that were falling from the blond's lips. Not needing to be told twice, Roxas lifted his hand off of the warm hips behind him, trailing it lightly over the sweat slicked skin of both their bodies, bringing it down to lightly dance trembling fingers over his still hardened cock. This was amazing. He was still hard and the pleasure he was getting from the rigid cock that was pounding mercilessly into his ass was unbelievable! It had been so long…not wanting to deny Axel of his request, Roxas tentatively began to wrap his thin fingers around his thick shaft, giving it a few gentle strokes in time with the assault on his prostate.

"Axel! I'm not…soon!" were the only words that the redhead was able to make out among the groans and whimpers that spilled forth from the small youth's parted lips. And if the feel of Roxas' inner muscles squeezing against his member was any indication, his lover would not be lasting much longer tonight. Squeezing the leg in his hold even tighter, Axel increased the pace if his thrusting, grinding his hips relentlessly into the petit body, becoming lost in the tunnel of hot constriction that he was currently encased in. the heat was causing him to lose all control as he pounded deeper and deeper, faster and harder, the noises that left Roxas driving him to try and bring upon their releases sooner.

Looking over his lover's shoulder at the sight, Axel groaned louder at the sight of the quickening pace of Roxas' hand on his erection, the blond was flushed from head to toe, and the redness glistened with sheen of sweat. The entire package, including the look of utter happiness and pleasure that was on the blond's face was almost enough to send Axel into his own orgasm right at that moment. But the redhead was determined to make sure Roxas came first. Knowing that he himself would not be able to last all that much longer, Axel moved his mouth to attach his lips to his lover's ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth, the lanky man scrapped his teeth along the flesh, his tongue flicking quickly along the edge, making sure that his tongue ring was rolling against the small fold of skin.

Roxas let out a hitched cry mixed with ragged breaths as his hips began to push backwards harshly on to the hard shaft, his own hand tightening its grip around his pulsing erection as he came almost violently, shooting everything across his hand, stomach and thighs. Spasms racked the small body, pushing him deeper onto the rigid cock beneath him, the tremors travelling through his body and through to Axel's.

The tightness around his penis was amazing, and Axel needed to feel it around his entire being. Picking up the pace, he continued to thrust into the shuddering boy, the muscles creating a vice like grip around his cock, the likes of which he had never felt before. He released the ear that was within his mouth, letting out his own moan before forcing Roxas to turn his head more towards him. As soon as the breathless blond complied, the redhead dove in, capturing the quivering lips in his own, thrusting his tongue deep into his lover's mouth, not waiting for Roxas' permission. The petit man returned the kiss with vigour, loving the feeling of being the first one to cum, and still enjoying the feeling of Axel pumping in and out of his tight body.

Wanting to show Axel that he still had a little bit of dominance in him, Roxas used his tongue to push the redhead's organ back a little, biting down with only a little force, the blond making sure that the small barbell was pressed directly against the enamel of his teeth, rolling the ring against his teeth.

That last little bit was enough to send the redhead over the edge as he moaned into the kiss, before breaking it and thrusting his hips forward one last time, releasing into the latex of the condom, dropping the leg he had in his grip. The limb fell limply down, harsh red marks appearing where he had been holding on so tightly. They would definitely be bruised by the morning. The two just laid there for a few minutes, the pounding of their hearts and the deepness of their breaths being the only sounds in the quiet room, Axel not making the effort to pull out quite yet.

"I can't believe that we just did that." Axel chuckled, manoeuvring Roxas so that both of his legs rested on the couch now. Roxas just grinned, reaching onto the floor and grabbing the boxers he had been wearing earlier. He used the black fabric to wipe the evidence of his orgasm off of his body, unable to move far with Axel's softening member still inside him. "So, did I prove it, Roxy?"

Roxas cringed slightly at the hated nickname, but let it slide. After all, he could consider it payment of the marvellous sex that they had just had. "Prove what?" he mumbled, any remaining energy he had now rapidly leaving his body.

"Was I better?" whispered Axel, groaning softly as he pulled out of the tight channel, loving the way the blond's back arched as he did. The redhead sat up, allowing his lover to roll over onto his back, their eyes meeting, both filled with a million different emotions of happiness.

"So much so." Roxas replied sleepily. Grinning at the sated state of the blond, Axel reached down, pulling off the condom and tying it off before wrapping it in the soiled boxers that Roxas had used to clean himself. Not having the energy to move any further than the couch, Axel picked up the blanket from the end where it had gotten pushed to, before crawling up and laying next to the lithe blond, pulling the blanket up to cover the two of them. With the last of his energy, Roxas moved on top of the redhead, their arms wrapping around one another before both drifted into a contented sleep, the world seeming so much better now that they were finally together.

...

...

...

...

The next morning, Roxas woke up to several different sensations. The first was the fact that he was lying on top of a really warm body, arms wrapped around his back. Second was that there was a familiar pain in his lower back, but the heat from the large hands there helped to chase that away a little. The third was that he was on the couch, not in bed. And the last was the strangest of all. He felt as if there was some one there watching him.

But then again, everything was strange. Reno always stayed away from him while they slept, and the two of them never fell asleep on the couch. But then again, it wasn't Reno who had caused that dull throb. It was Axel. They had fucked on the couch last night and apparently neither of them had had enough energy to move them into Axel's room. Breaking out into a wide smile, Roxas nuzzled his face back into the bare chest beneath him, loving the gentle rhythm of the redhead's snores.

Wait, if Axel was snoring, that meant that he was still asleep. Then what was that feeling that he had that felt as if he was being watched? Letting out a groggy groan, Roxas pried his eyes open, squinting at the harsh morning light that came through the large picture window. Not wanting to move except he had to find out what that nagging feeling that wouldn't subside was, Roxas reluctantly pushed himself off the sleeping redhead.

"Good morning, Roxas." A voice growled from next to him. Eyes flew open instantly at the sound of the voice and Roxas whipped around to come face to face with the one person he didn't want to see at the moment.

"Reno!" the blond gasped, trying to sit up at the same time as he tried to pull the blanket up to cover himself a little more. But alas, the fates of gracefulness were not looking down upon the boy named Roxas on this particular day. As he twisted and turned in just the wrong way, the blond ended up falling off both the redhead and the couch, taking the blanket with him, a lovely crash accompanying him.

At the sound, Axel was thrown directly from the warm embrace of sleep to the cold shell of alertness, first from the loud noise that came from beside him, the other because of the sudden lose of heat from his body. "The hell?" Axel exclaimed, shooting up into a sitting position.

"I could ask you the same thing, Axel." The elder twin snapped, not exactly in the best of moods this morning. After all, he had walked out of his room with the intent to try and talk to his blond lover to see if they could try and work their way through the issues of last night, only to find said blond asleep on the couch, naked, laying on top of his twin brother and covered in the obvious smell of sex. Anyone would be understandably pissed.

"Listen, Reno. We can explain." Roxas pleaded, wrapping the blanket securely around his waist as Axel just reached down and grabbed his jeans off the floor from the previous night, slipping them on in a much calmer manner.

"Explain what? You leave me last night saying that we will talk about our relationship, and I come out to talk to you, only to find you with my twin brother, naked and smelling like sex!" Reno's voice was completely different than his demeanour. He sat calmly except for where his hands were gripped on the arms of the chair, squeezing so hard that it wouldn't surprise either Roxas or Axel if the stuffing popped out at any moment.

Axel just scoffed at his older brother as he finally got his pants up. "You honestly thought that you would be able to keep Roxas after the way that you have been treating him lately?"

The comment earned the younger redhead a glare from his brother. "I would have at least liked to have tried to fix things before you seduced him away from me!" the anger in Reno's voice was now starting to show in his whole body.

"You had eight months! And you didn't even notice that there was something wrong!" Axel growled out, returning the glare with an identical one of his own.

"Was that your plan the entire time? To tell me something stupid like fuck him with a banana so that you could come along and steal him away from me?" Reno jumped out of his chair, hoping to use his height as an advantage. There was only one problem with that.

Not being one to be intimated, Axel jumped to his own feet, his own height being the exact same as his brothers. They stood nose to nose, identical sneers on their faces. "If things had gone my way, I wouldn't have had to wait around for two years waiting for you to fuck up! You knew that I wanted him and was planning on getting with him that first night! _You _stole him from _me_!"

"But Roxas came on to me that night!"

"He was drunk, and if you hadn't noticed, we're _identical_ twins, ass wipe!"

"It was still my name that he was crying out!"

"And you know very well that he tried to talk to you the next day to tell you that it had been a mistake on his part!"

"You were just jealous that he chose me over you!"

Still sitting on the floor, wrapped in the blanket, Roxas listened in on the two brothers fighting over him, before it became too much for him to handle. "Enough!" he screamed out, causing the twins to freeze, each with a finger pressed against the others chest. "Both of you shut the fuck up, and sit the fuck down!" the blond glared at the two of them, and when two sets of emerald eyes turned to meet the blazing blue of his own, the twins both became slightly afraid before sitting down on the couch in perfect unison.

"Rox?" Axel whispered, reaching out towards the blond as Roxas stood up, the blanket falling to the ground as he picked up the pair of red boxers that Axel had been wearing the night before, slipping them on to preserve at least a little of his dignity. He sent a silent glare at the younger twin, but it was under laid with a look of compassion.

"Reno, you know that I love you. I really do, but I just can't handle it anymore. I've given you so many chances, and each one I have always said that it would be your last…but I just couldn't do it." Roxas paced the room in front of them, determined to not allow them to see just how much this was affecting him.

"But of all the people, why Axel? Why my own fucking brother?" Reno asked, his voice hushed and by the slight waver it held, Roxas knew that Reno was hurt, and badly.

Roxas let out a sigh as he continued to pace. "Axel is telling the truth. That first night, I thought that you were him. I meant to hook up with Axel at the club. And when I told you that I wanted to be with him and not you, you flipped out, remember? You wanted me to give you a chance. And I did. But I never thought that I would fall in love with you."

"Then why isn't that enough?" Reno interjected.

Running a shaking hand through his limp flaxen spikes, Roxas swallowed hard in an attempt to make his nerves go away. "It was. For a while anyway. But how can you expect me to be able to continue to love you if you aren't aware of my emotions and feelings, and basically rape me every time we have sex?"

It was now Reno's turn to sigh. "But of all the people you could have gone to, why did it have to be my twin brother?"

"Because I love him. I always have." Roxas answered without missing a beat, watching as two identical sets of emerald eyes widened and jaws dropped open in unison. "I have tried to suppress it for so long; I never wanted to hurt you Reno. But I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Last night was the last straw for me. I really am so sorry."

"I promise you though, Reno that nothing has happened between us in the last two years. Roxas has been completely faithful to you." Axel added, knowing that things would take a long time to work themselves out between the three of them.

Roxas stopped his pacing to turn and look at the brothers. No one wanted to say anything, and the silence droned on for what seemed like forever before it was broken.

"Are you happy?" the voice was so quiet that Roxas almost missed it.

"I am." He nodded, not daring to look at the younger twin as the elder spoke.

"The moment that changes, I will fucking kill you." Reno glared at his brother, standing up, his head held low.

"Reno. I really am sorry. I hope that you can forgive me in time. I want to be able to stay friends. I do love you." Roxas whispered, grabbing a hold of the lanky man's arm as he walked by.

Reno just stopped, pausing for several minutes before turning to the petit blond, his eyes showing the extreme hurt that he was feeling at the moment.

"I know, Roxas." Were the only words he spoke, pulling his arm from the loose grip. He continued over to the entryway, pulling open the closet door and grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Roxas knew that he was probably pushing it by continuing to talk to his ex, but he really did want to stay friends with the older twin. It wasn't that he hated Reno, it was just that he wasn't in love with him anymore.

The lanky man just huffed out a single breath of laughter. "My boyfriend just left me for my twin brother. Where do you think I am going?"

"Drive careful. Call me if you drink too much and need a ride." Axel called over his shoulder. Reno was still his brother after all.

"Not likely. I am going to see if Rude is at Seventh Heaven and willing to throw me a pity fuck. And if he isn't, I'm sure that Tifa would be more than happy to have some good old angry sex." Reno answered, before walking out the door, slamming it in his wake.

Axel let out a sigh, holding out one arm. Roxas was instantly at his side, holding on to him, silently asking to be held. Axel caught onto this and wrapped his long arms around the quivering blond. "I thought that he was going to punch me out." Axel confessed with a light laugh.

"So did I." whispered the blond, burying his face in his lover's chest. They sat in silence, wrapped in each others arms, both trying to process exactly what had just happened. A smirk rose onto Axel's face as he thought of one particular moment.

"So, you love me, do you?" the spot on his chest where Roxas' face was buried started to heat up.

"Yeah, I do." Embarrassment laced Roxas' words. Axel wasn't supposed to have found out this way.

The smirk only grew wider before morphing into a smile. "Well, good. Cause I love you too. And believe me when I say this. You won't regret this. I WILL be better. Got it memorized?"

Roxas just groaned. "You know, that is just annoying now, and not even close to being funny anymore."

Axel let out a laugh. "Who cares? Just shut up and kiss me."

_____________________________________

Wow! First and foremost, the biggest huggle in the world goes out to the wonderfully gorgeous and always incredible Pahoyhoy. You are the best as always, and the world should be so worried because we will be…GASP!....in the same place very soon! I'm so excited!

And I hope that everyone had enjoyed this twisted little concoction of ours, and I really hope that we have turned no one against bananas, hehehe. Anyway, thank you all so much for all the wonderful support, and I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks of this final chapter! Thank you all so very much! Until the next one…


End file.
